Lucky Number 7
by TheMastermindMurray
Summary: This is the story of Numbuh 7 and his first adventures with Sector V. please, read and review! my first fic ever. (contains a healthy amount of 3x4, maybe some 1x5)
1. Welcome to Sector V

TheMasterMindMurray here! This is my first ever fanfiction. Ever. Although I have for some time entertained thoughts about it, I never found a place to harbor my fanfiction ideas. Until Note: I sometimes introduce new characters into shows. And I'm not talking "Innocent bystander #3" type characters neither. Full fledged, well-rounded, characters. Well, now that I've had my rambling fun, on to the story:

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or even in any form own operation Kids Next Door. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction, would I? It would be, "writer-fiction" which is exactly what people like to call, "new episodes". I DO, however, own Numbuh 7. You must contact me and ask permission to use him in a story. (Not that anybody wants to use my cruddy ideas)

**Lucky Number 7**

One day, a knock-a-knock-knock came upon the "door" (if they have a door that is) to the tree house of the KND. Numbuh 7 of the Kids Next Door, aka Clyde Inkinston, stood there. He was more than a bit intimidated. Heck, the blasted tree house had a CRUISE SHIP sticking out of the front, for Pete's sakes. When the door was opened to none other than numbuh 4, Clyde was surprised by the fighting expert's lack of height. "Whaddaya want?" Said the Australian.

"I am Numbuh 7 and I have transfer orders to Sector V." Said Numbuh 7. Numbuh 4 looked up quizzically. "Does this mean somebody here has to leave?" He actually sounded scared.

"No, it seems that the team stationed in Sector G is no longer needed there. Each member of my team was sent to join another sector. I got you."

"Good, good." Said the Australian, sounding quite relieved. He let Clyde, a.k.a. Numbuh 7, in.

I'm going to pause for a moment to describe Numbuh 7 to you physically. This is tough for me as I don't usually have to put it out in words. Numbuh 7 reigns from Minnesota, so theirs your basic skin tone description. Can't really put it in to words better than that. He wears glasses and has black hair. He isn't _bad_ looking, but he wasn't really great looking either. He is just a little bit taller than number 4. (He is considered short, hence he was surprised when number 4 was shorter than he was.) He wears a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and, uh, you can just imagine what his shirt looks like. He wore a black baseball cap backwards on his head and had braces on his teeth. Well, now back to the story. Sorry I had to break it up like that. Now, where were we? Ah, yes.

Numbuh 7 walked into the main room, where numbuh 1 was waiting.

"Kid says he has transfer orders." Said Numbuh 4.

"Yes, I was recently informed through our super-secret mail drop." Said Numbuh 1. "What merits do you have that would benefit this squadron?" The leader asked, lowering his shades.

Numbuh 7 answered in the official manner, even though he hated talking in official terms. "I am a technical expert, sir, specializing in computers. I am a 2x4 technology engineer as well, and I am not a bad shot with many of the weapons that we use, mainly because I designed half of them. And I can also-" at this he cut himself short.

"Also what?" asked the leader.

"Well…I can…. Maybe it would be better if I just showed you."

"Go ahead…" said numbuh one. He clearly thought that this entire interview and transfer was a waste of perfectly good time and energy.

"Well……" he cleared his throat. "Kids, next door, Battle Stations!" he yelled. Only his voice sounded exactly like Nigel's. To a tee.

"Interesting…very interesting….very well. You're a member of Sector V. But mind you, only on a trial basis. Until I can find out why your old squadron was disbanded and get you back with them as quickly as possible. And out of this team."

"I'm only trying to help. I can assist with your missions and such."

Numbuh 1 just turned away. "Numbuh 7, this squadron works like a well-oiled machine. I do not need a monkey wrench like you upsetting the balance." Then he turned around and walked away.

"Well, uh" said Numbuh 2, approaching him. "Welcome to Sector V."

"Yeah." Said Clyde. "I feel really welcomed right now."

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Please review, I want to hear feedback. And yeah, this chapter was kinda lame, but that's because I was merely introducing Numbuh 7 (who, by the way, will make appearances in most if not all of my KND stories) and put him in to sector V, setting the stage for the rest of the story. And to answer the question I know is coming, yes, Numbuh 7 would technically be in the same squadron as Numbuh 6, Bradley. He has no relation to Bradley other than the fact that they were team mates. He wasn't like his owner or anything. And if you guys are all upset of me introducing a new character into KND, well, then, I don't know. Hide in your bunkers where everything is always the same and no change will ever happen to TV shows. The next chapter, I promise, should be much, MUCH better. 'Till then, ima give a shout out to all my dog food gangstas. Canned or dry, we neva die. Peace out! (Or in, whichever you prefer, really)


	2. Numbuh 7 meets the crew

Thank you for tuning in to the next addition to….Lucky Number 7. Technically, though, you're just continuing the story, on account of I haven't released my first Chapter into the mainstream yet, and already I'm writing this (stupid 3-day waiting period)

Later….

"Weeeeeeee!" shouted Numbuh 3 as she ran down the hallways of the tree house. She was carrying something which apparently had some sort of meaning to Numbuh 4, which meant it was either it was his and she had stole it, or he wanted to get his hands on it for some unknown reason. Either way, it didn't affect the outcome. So all y'all can use your imagination on what it was. Numbuh 3 ran straight into Numbuh 7 as he looked for an area that he could call his room.

Clyde looked up to see a VERY cute Japanese girl sitting down in front of him. "Ooooooh." She said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Numbuh 7. I'm on your team for-uhhh…I don't know how long I guess."

"Okay, hiya Numbuh 7! I'm Numbuh 3!" She said, jumping up. Numbuh 7 heard a voice down the hall. "Numbuh 3, you get back here, or I'll-"

"Oops gotta go!" she exclaimed running down the hall past him. Numbuh 7 just sat there, for he didn't know what to think. Gosh she was pretty. Chances were, though, that somebody around here already liked her. And chances were that person wouldn't like him. And chances also were that that kid would be stronger than he was. (Most kids were). He was then trampled by Numbuh 4, the Combat expert who had opened the door. He didn't know much about him. But he wasn't about to run after him and get an interview or something. The time for acquaintances was later. He found a room for him. He painted a large, "7" on the door frame. He may as well make himself at home for however long he was to stay here. He was to have a computer in here though. That would be a problem. He was a computer expert, but if Numbuh 1 was too busy getting him off the team to notice his talents, he wouldn't be able to get one. The rest of the team, though, seemed quite hospitable, although he hadn't met Numbuh 5 yet. Chances were she would be more like Numbuh 1 than the others, mainly due to the fact that the database lists her as being smart, cool, and collected, the same traits listed under Numbuh 1's profile. Clyde heard a knock on his door.

Strange. Why should he get visitors to his room? The room had only been his for about 3 minutes anyway. When he opened the door, he decided to call it the door, on account of if Numbuh 1 got his way, he wouldn't be here for very long to call it his. He was regretting painting his Numbuh on the frame, because, even though he had already taken a severe liking to the people here, he knew it would be short-lived. Well, anyway, when he opened the door, Numbuh 2 stood there. "Ummm…I'm Numbuh 2 and I'm supposed to show you around the Tree House."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Numbuh 7

"By the way, I'm sorry about what Numbuh 1 said to you earlier. I'm sure that you'll make a great asset to the team." H e said. He didn't sound as if he was too confident in that statement, though.

"Here's a question for you, Numbuh 2. How many times did you repeat that to yourself, making sure you could say it without sounding nervous, before you knocked on my door?"

"Only two or three."

"Not bad." Numbuh 7 said. "Even so, I hope that I actually can help you guys in the short period that I am here."

"Yeah. Who knows. If you prove yourself, maybe Numbuh 1 will even let you stay. You seem like a good guy. And I want to learn about how you designed all the 2x4 technology."

"Thanks. You don't seem like a bad guy yourself, Numbuh 2."

"Thanks. I have a good feeling about you. I hope you go far in the Kids next Door."

"Same goes for you."

That whole conversation went on as Numbuh 2 showed him around the Tree House.

The Next Day…..

Numbuh 7 went down for breakfast. He finally got to meet with Numbuh 5. She was the last member of Sector V that he had not had at least a brief meeting with.

(I hope I can type her little accent thing correctly. Please correct me if I do something seriously wrong)

"Hey. Yoo dat new agent dat got transferred here?"

"Yup. That's me."

"It's Numbuh 7, right?"

"Yup."

"Dats coo, dats coo. Numbuh 5 hears that Numbuh 1 is trying to sign you off to another squadron?"

"Yeah, I don't think he approves of me. In fact…" he put on his Numbuh 1 voice, sounding exactly like the leader. "I do not need a monkey wrench like you upsetting the balance. I hope you can rejoin your previous team and get out of Sector V as soon as possible."

His impressions made the spy start to laugh. "Yoo not bad, kid. Don't sweat. Numbuh 5 got da feelin' dat you'll do just fine here." She got up and left.

Well, Clyde thought. Apparently, the people around here seemed to think that he would do just fine so far. Except for Numbuh 1. Just the one who decided what to do with him. And, of course, there was always the possibility that the other operatives were just feebly trying to reassure him. Trying to be nice so he didn't feel too bad for himself. Because they felt sorry for him. _Pity._ Clyde thought. _I HATE pity. I despise the word, as I despise decommissioning, all adults and hell._ (Bit of Shakespeare never hurt nobody. 'Cept maybe the actors) Kids in sector G didn't like him all that much either. Maybe, he thought, he was destined to be the nerd that nobody liked. If so, then so be it. He was going to do his best. He would show Numbuh 1 what this 'monkey wrench' could do. Clyde Inkingston would not be remembered as a worthless agent who got in the way. He would be remembered, he hoped, as one of the members of Sector V. No more. No less. All he wanted was to be part of the team. Was that so much to ask?

Stay tuned for the next episode to find out what happens next!


	3. Benchwarmer and Memories

Chapter 3-Benchwarmer

After a few days, Numbuh 7 felt a bit more comfortable with his surroundings. He, of course, knew that he would never be friends with the others as well as they were friends with themselves-the bond just wasn't there. They had been together for years, he was just "the new kid" who may never entirely fit in. He saw what Numbuh 1 meant when he called his team a well oiled machine. They coexisted together quite nicely.

Approximately one week after he joined Sector V, numbuh 1 gathered the team into the mission briefing room. "Hello Team…and Numbuh 7. Today we are going on a very important mission." He said.

_Well duh, _Thought Numbuh 7, _Of course it's an important mission! If it was unimportant we wouldn't be going on it, now would we? _

He was so busy thinking that he missed most of what Numbuh 1 was saying, but he caught the last part.

"While Numbuh 5 and I make our way around the back way, Numbuhs 3, 4, and 2 will draw their attention to the front of the building. Kids Next Door, move out!"

"Wait a second..." Numbuh 7 interrupted before they could actually 'move out', "What about me?"

"You…ah, yes. You will stay behind and make sure the tree house is protected from adult attacks. This is an imperative duty, Numbuh 7."

Yeah, right. He was telling Numbuh 7 to sit back and do nothing while his team did all the dirty work. It was completely obvious. Every operative knew it as well.

"Now, move out!" said Numbuh 1 again. They did as they were told.

After the ships had left, Numbuh 7 decided that this was a good opportunity to get some work done. Some _real_ work. None of this "protect the tree house" stuff.

Well, first thing first. He wanted to exercise his computer skills. He was worried that, unused, his tech-savvy mind would get rusty. And, of course, what better place for computer work then, duh, a computer. He logged on as himself on the giant Kids Next Door computer in Numbuh 1's room. He decided he wanted to figure out more about his new leader, and why he held this grudge against Clyde.

So, he hacked in to Nigel Uno's files. He was ashamed that the leader of the Kids Next Door had such feeble computer barriers. Getting into his files was as easy as snapping your fingers. As he looked through the files, mainly what he saw were Kids Next door "secret" files that any cadet half way through the training program already knew. He found a file called, "Diary". _He's more of an idiot than I thought. You should never record your private thoughts anywhere where they could possibly be found and read._ Clyde (Numbuh 7's name, in case you forgot) thought.

( The following is what Nigel wrote in his diary for the past week, since Numbuh 7 got there. Since he writes his diary at weekly intervals, it is all in one entry)

Some pathetic operative was transferred here today. I intend to get rid of him as soon as I can. What possible reason could Numbuh 362 have for transferring new operatives to us? We already have a team that works al too perfectly. And besides, he has no skills, save the ability to imitate seemingly anyone. I can only hope that he doesn't start to work his way into the team in some obscure manner. The last thing I need is a worthless operative who has wriggled so far deep into the lives of my team that they all want him to stay. This is without doubt a test to see what I can do with a near-worthless agent.

(End of diary entry)

"Worthless, huh? I'll show that little punk who's worthless!" he said, logging out of the computer. He returned to his own room. Not that it was really "his". It was pretty much bland of all personality. He hadn't really "moved in" yet. And he might not get the chance to. _I guess that the kids in Sector G weren't the only ones who didn't like me. _He thought.

Behold, the Flashness of the backness!

"Come on, NERD, let's get going. This mission is really important." Said Bruno, the not-too-bright fighting expert of Sector G.

"I'm coming!" shouted Numbuh 7, running down the hallway. Suddenly, a foot stuck out from behind the corner, tripping him.

"Oops, it looks like he's still as clumsy as ever!" laughed a girl, coming out and running towards the garage. Her name was Sonia, and she especially liked to torment Numbuh 7. Her blond hair flew out behind her as she ran past him, laughing her head off. She snorted when she laughed. Clyde HATED that. The snorting was really annoying, because she laughed a lot, and it was normally at him.

Clyde just lay on the ground, growling. He should have expected that. He was supposed to be the smart one, not the one who gets outsmarted al the time.

"Are you alright?" a soft, female voice asked him from behind.

"I would say I had a bruised dignity; but I don't think I have any dignity left to bruise." He replied.

"I'm sorry" she said. "Sonia can be a real jerk sometimes. Especially, for some reason, to you." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She offered him her hand, and she helped him to stand.

"Thanks, Molly-I mean, Numbuh 9." He said, blushing slightly.He inwardly yelled at himself for betraying emotionalweakness."We better hurry up, or Sonia's going to yell at us for being late.

"You're right." Molly said, going down the hallway. Clyde watched as the black haired girl slowly disappeared into the garage. He sighed. "Just an average day. Again." He said, rushing off to follow his teammates.

The end of the Flashing of The Backness!

That was his last day in sector G. He mised his team. Not that he misse dbeing mocked on a regular basis. He missed recieving kindness on any kind ofbasis. Oh, the people here were kind, all right. But they didn't have the raw, untainted kindness that he got from Numbuh 9 on that day. It was the first and only time anyone had been so kind to him. _No._ thought Clyde. _You are not allowed to ask the impossible. She hated you, as did all of them, but felt sorry for you. Wanting the kindness of others is weakness. _He told himself. _It is the people who can survive being constantly treated with cruelty that are strong. She weakened you that day, Clyde. You had the strength to withstand teasing. She took it away from you. She made you soft and weak._

"Maybe Numbuh 1's right. Maybe I really _am_ a worthless operative. But that changes today. Today, I stop being worthless. Today, I prove Numbuh 10 wrong. She thought I was worthless too. I'll show everyone just how useful I can be!" he exclaimed. "I need to do this. Not just for the Kids Next Door, but for me. And for the one person who, even when I was being pushed around, believed in me. I do this for me. And…for Numbuh 9." He said.

But…." He said, realizing the sad truth of the matter, "How can I prove myself worthy if I don't even get a chance?"

The end! The end of this chapter anyway. As always, reviews are welcomed, but please do not send flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed though. In fact, I would even go so far as to say that constructive criticism is encouraged. But that doesn't mean that you can't compliment me or anything.


	4. Awkward Moments and Finding happiness

Chapter Four- Interesting Circumstances

When the rest of the KND got back from the mission, Numbuh 1 "congratulated" Numbuh 7 for keeping the tree house safe. Yeah. Like anyone bought that story. Clyde tried to give off no sign that he had read Numbuh 1's diary. He did a good job of doing that too. 3 years of hiding all of your personal secrets can get you good at that. Numbuh 7 watched as the other operatives pretended to thank him as well. Numbuh 7 liked them. They were good people. But they did obviously not want to upset their leader.

3 days later…..

Clyde had been very busy over the past 3 days planning on how he would prove himself to be worthy. He really, really, didn't like Numbuh 1 right now. Having someone call you 'worthless' behind your back sometimes gets you steamed in that way.

"Uh…Numbuh 4?" Clyde said, approaching the Aussie in his room/

"Gah, what is it Numbuh 7? Can't you tell I'm busy here?"

_You're in your room. You're punching a sack full of cotton. This is busy? _Numbuh 7 thought. But what he said was, "Sorry. I was just wondering if-"

"La-la-la-la-la…where are you Numbuh four?" Numbuh 3's voice cut him off.

"Quick, hide!" he told Numbuh 7. _Huh? What does he want me to hide for?_ Clyde thought, but he hid none the less. Numbuh 4 looked at Kuki. (Ima call them by their real names once in a while, just cause I get tired of typing out Numbuh whatever)

"Where did you go, silly? I thought that we were playing hide and go seek!"

"Look, Numbuh 3, I don't want to play your cruddy games!"

"But Wally…." whimpers and put on puppy dog eyes

"Nope. Not playin' any games."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasepleasepleasepleeease?"

"Oh, all right. I'll play your cruddy game"

"Hurray!" Jumps and hugs Numbuh 4, then runs off

Numbuh 4 blushed a weird purplish red color then followed.

"Well. That was….interesting." Clyde said, coming out from his hiding place. _So, Numbuh 4 has a crush on Numbuh 3, eh? _He thought. He quickly exited Numbuh 4's room, (didn't want to look suspicious, like he might have seen anything), and went back to his own room. He had defiantly started to add his own things. He didn't have many belongings to himself yet, they were all back at the Sector G tree house, and if the kids there still hated him as much as they did before, it was probably either in the garbage or burned sky high. All he had were some books and a few posters. A poster of Abbott and Costello, Albert Einstein, and Numbuh 274 before he had turned 13. These three people represented the three things that he strived for in his life:

Abbott and Costello representing that he wanted to make people laugh throughout his life.

Einstein represented that he wanted to be known as somebody with a decent amount of brains in him.

Numbuh 274 before he became a teenager represented that he wanted to be remembered by future KND operatives as an operative that did great things for the kids next door. He wasn't going to get that the way he was being treated right now. _Perhaps, _he thought,_ to get what I want I have to put my feelings on the line. But this is my worst fear. I put my emotions forward in Sector G. And what did it get me? It got my feelings beaten in to a metaphorical bloody pulp. Except for on that last day…_

His reverie was cut short by the sound of crying. "WAAAAAAAAH!" Clyde heard. Stranger still, the sound was getting closer and closer. His door opened, and Numbuh 3, apparently oblivious to his presence, knelt on the floor and started to cry. "WAAAAH!" he sobbed again.

Clyde was going to say something, but held his tongue. He didn't want to be interrupted.

He was discovered soon anyways, however. Numbuh 3 looked to her side, and saw Clyde, sitting on his bed, trying to be as subtle as he could in leaving the room. Her eyes grew fearful. "D-did y-you.." here her stammering was interrupted by another sob- "s-see me? I always used to come in here to be alone. Before you came here, I mean. This place has a DOOR, not the stupid curtain in my room…" she had calmed down a considerable bit.

"Yeah, sorry. You just kind of came in here, so it was kind of hard not to. What's wrong?" he asked out of simple curiosity.

"It's Wally! I mean numbuh 4! He doesn't like me anymore!" she said.

Clyde chuckled slightly at how wrong the Japanese girl was. Big mistake.

"STOP LAUGHING!" She shouted.

"Sorry, I was just laughing because you are completely wrong."

"How do you know!" The girl said. "You've only been here for a week!"

"He told me." Clyde lied. Another thing he had become very good at while in sector G. "In fact, his exact words were," he cleared his voice, preparing his impression. When he started talking again, he sounded just like everyone's favorite aussie. "Ah think Numbuh 3 is a really good friend. Ah hope that she doesn't get mad at me for not playing this game with her. But if you tell anyone, Yer toast." He added this last part, not only to make it sound like something Numbuh 4 would actually say, but to make sure that she didn't tell numbuh 4 what he had "told" Clyde.

"He said that?" Said Kuki, her eyes growing wider.

"He sure did." Said Clyde with his normal Minnesota-an accent. "But don't tell him I told you. It'll be our secret." He said.

"YAY! He likes me, he likes me, he really really likes me." She said in a sing songy voice, twirling around in circles around the room.

"Yeah. But not a word about this to anyone. Understand. A secret." He said.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. Bye, Numbuh 7!" she said, skipping out the door.

_Well, at least somebody's day is brighter. Maybe I do have some talent, after all. _Clyde thought to himself. He went back to his room, and, for only the second time in his Kids Next Door career, he was truly happy.


	5. Abandoning the Bench

Chapter 5-Clyde leaves the bench cold

The next day, the team went on another mission. Without Numbuh 7. Some of the members were starting to get more than a little ticked off. He had made friends with all of them, and his being left behind was getting annoying. But not today. Today, Clyde vowed to himself, the bench would be cold when they got back. He wasn't just going to stay behind. Not this time.

He stole a ship from Numbuh 2's garage thing. The S.P.O.R.K.

Interruption!

Kids Next Door, S.P.O.R.K.

Super

Powered

Offense

Rams

Kwickly

End Interruption!

Not his first choice, but it was the only one that was both able to be driven by one person and had the keys already in it. _I wonder if Numbuh 2 left this here for me. He wouldn't leave his keys in a vehicle unless he intended somebody to use them, right? _He thought, as he followed the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O. towards the mission start point. He intended to help out during the mission. He already found at least 10 flaws in Numbuh 1's plans. He intended to be around when those flaws appeared.

They were attacking some soda factory, for no apparent reason. The plan was for them to land on the roof, then, have the agents repel down the wall and enter by way of the back door. That was flaw number one. They had no plan on how to open the door. In fact, the door was a giant slab of 3 inch thick steel that couldn't be opened without a thumbprint ID. Using the S.P.O.R.K., he realized, would fix this. It's supposed to be one big battering ram anyways, so, why not ram down the door?

As he drove towards the factory, he was going at full speed. He went right through the gate, and kept on coming. He spotted the Sector V operatives banging at the door, or at least that's what he assumed they were doing. It was kinda hard to see. "Hey, that's one of our vehicles!" Shouted Numbuh 1, turning around to see the battering ram rolling towards them. "Who could possibly be driving?" Numbuh Two tried his best to act surprised.

"Make way, coming through! Clyde shouted. They did. They weren't sticking around to get run over buy something that was named after the crappiest utensil of all time. The door gave way to the S.P.O.R.K.. Duh. When Clyde got out he got various "Thank your" and "good jobs" from the operatives. Numbuh 1 approached him with a stern expression on his face. "You disobeyed orders." He said. All else became quiet.

"Yes, sir. I did disobey your lousy orders." He said, sounding not in the least bit ashamed.

"Why did you intentionally disobey the orders explicitly given to you by your leader?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Because, SIR, they were completely cruddy orders." He said. "And you and I both know that my disobeying orders helped to complete the mission. Was it not you, who is quoted in the Kids Next Door archives, as saying, 'The Mission Comes First'?"

Numbuh 1 was left speechless. He had no answer to that. All he could say was, "Kids Next Door, carry on with operation: C.A.R.B.O.N.

They gave a salute and went off to do the small tasks that were required of them.

"You." Numbuh 1 said, looking Clyde straight in the eye. "I'll Deal with YOU later."

Clyde swallowed. He did not like the sound of that.

The next Day, in the morning……

Everyone had gathered to eat breakfast together that morning. They talked about yesterday's mission. For once, Clyde was included in this.

"Numbuh 5 says that was pretty slick, just rammin' troo the door like dat. How'd you get that set of wheels, anyway?" She asked Clyde. Numbuh 2 had to suppress a laugh.

"I…have my ways…" Clyde said.

"Man! That thing went right through the door! Just like tissue papeh!" said Numbuh 4.

"That's what I designed it to do, so I should hope so." Said Numbuh 2.

"Yeah! The door just went Boom! Crash!" Interjected Kuki. (Sorry…getting extremely tired of typing the word "numbuh". I hate to use real names out of context though.)

"An accurate summation, I suppose." Said Numbuh 7. He was feeling quite good about himself.

Until HE walked into the room.

"Hello, Numbuh 7." Said Numbuh 1. "Are you enjoying yourself after that wonderful-and completely illegal -jaunt you went on yesterday?"

"I suppose you could say that, yes…" Numbuh 7 said. He had a bad feeling about this…..

"Well that's good then. I've just had a lovely talk with Numbuh 86 concerning both your disobeying orders and the pressing issue of your transfer out of Sector V. I think you would be interested in hearing what became of it." He said, gesturing towards the door.

You could have cut the tension with a knife.

Clyde got up from the table. "Yes sir….."

Bwahahaha! Behold the cliffhanger! Is he about to be decommissioned? Or at least transferred? Do the fates have something against him and friends? It certainly sounds that way! Tune in for the…well…kind of…. exciting next episode of…Lucky Number 7!


	6. A stern discussion

**Sorry for the long wait! This is actually the first chapter written after publishing the story. All of the other chapters were prepared prior to publishing.**

**

* * *

**Clyde got up and followed his leader outside the eating room place thingy. "Am I going to be decommissioned?" he asked the leader. 

"No." was his simple reply. "And you aren't being transferred either. Global Command won't allow it."

"Oh. Well, then why did you make it sound like-" and here he was cut off here, as Numbuh 1 said:

"Listen. I am very well aware that you caused that mission to succeed. That is why global command won't let me transfer you on the grounds of your disobeying orders. But I can not just suddenly let you in to this team like nothing ever happened. You have to _earn _the right to be on this team."

"And how might I go about doing that?" asked Clyde.

"You must find that out for yourself." Replied Numbuh 1. "Now go finish your breakfast." He said.

Back in the eating area thingy…..

"Gee, I wonder what's taking so long out there." Said Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 5 thinks that this is gonna end badly for Numbuh 7." Numbuh 5 said.

"Duh! Anything involving Numbuh 86 ends badly!" said Numbuh 4. Just then, Clyde walked in, looking defeated. He sat down, looking depressed, and slowly started to finish his breakfast.

"Uh-oh. What happened? Are you being decommissioned? Transferred?" These were just some of the questions and or remarks he got from Sector V.

"Well…" Clyde began, drawing it out. He looked up, and the others were staring at him, eager to hear the rest of the story. "I'll tell you one thing. I'm not leaving here for a while!" he said, and as he said these last few words, he stopped acting depressed.

He got mixed reactions from the members of the team, most being ones of relief.

_Well,_ Numbuh 7 thought. _Maybe I do have a chance here after all! I guess, that, when given the right opportunities, anything can be turned your way!

* * *

_

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to update soon. Of course, I really doubt that people care, on account of only a handful of people probably read it, judging by the reviews. I am responding to old reviews now, because as I said earlier, this is the first chapter written after publishing.**

**Megazero: Thanks! I was really expecting criticism or flames for my first reviewm and you have been granted three more chapters! Enjoy!**

**Jasikaermine: Sorry! I was blissfully unawares that there was a story about Numbuhs 6-10! It can't be undone, but I want you to know that I am sorry.**


End file.
